1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacles for handling contaminated waste for sterilization and subsequent disposal, more particularly to pore forming sterilization bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout hospitals and research laboratories where infectious patient and animal wastes and tissue samples are handled, such materials, the container used to collect them and certain of the equipment used to test them must be disposed of or prepared for reuse. To prevent the potential spread of infection, such items must be sterilized. Sterilization containers and bags for this purpose are known in the art. The conventional biohazard bags are fabricated from continuous thermoplastic material, usually polypropylene and are impervious to steam or other sterilants. The bags, therefore, must be partially opened during the sterilization process and water must be added to them to generate the required steam. Opening such contaminated bags in an attempt to achieve sterilization is a dangerous practice which exposes the worker and the surrounding environment to the infectious contents. Sterilization of the waste items is often inadequate.
Schuster U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,658 discloses a sterilization pouch which has small ruptures on its inner surface which permit the entrance and exit of vapors during sterilization. The ruptures are mechanically produced during fabrication of the pouch. The pouch has a second outer layer of medical grade paper which is vapor permeable.
Moffet et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,284 discloses a package for cooking which has preformed perforations of the surface which are covered with paraffin wax. The wax melts during cooking to expose the preformed perforations. Packages having pores are also disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,335 and 3,887,072.
Preformed pores add to the expense of fabrication because of the added equipment and steps required. Furthermore, the preformed pores must be covered with a bacteria impervious material prior to sterilization to prevent the potential spread of infection to other surfaces when the waste in the bags awaits sterilization and is moved to the sterilization site.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sterilization bag which can be fabricated without expensive additional equipment and which will prevent the microorganisms on the waste from contaminating other surfaces. There is a further need for a bag which adequately permits sterilization of the waste held by the bag to prevent the potential spread of infection after disposal.